Itsumo
by Seductive Venus
Summary: After a brief announcement, the zodiac twelve is informed of Akito's current whim to leave them on the "real world". Where do they go? To Ouran, of course! -crossover; TohruxYuki, TamakixHaruhi-


oOoOoOo

**Itsumo**

"It was my pleasure to tour you," The older man said genially. He was dressed in a white suit with a red tie. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I hope that you'll come back soon."

A black-haired youth smiled coolly. "So do I. It's fascinating to know that you only give admission to the children of the elite."

"That's one way of putting it," the superintendent said "Our family has always placed a great deal of importance to wealth and lineage. Rest assured that if you ever place any student under our care, he or she will only rub shoulders with people of the same rank."

"Oh, that's reassuring." The younger man said with a small smile. "I hope that we'll meet again soon. It'll be my pleasure to endorse your school."

They bowed to each other. The superintendent watched the limousine glide away. What a strange young man. They'd spent an entire afternoon together but he still couldn't grasp his character.

He smiled to himself. It might be interesting to have them.

oOoOoOo

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Shigure-san," Tohru Honda greeted. She watched as the elder man removed his shoes and put on his _zori_. He smiled back as he stepped inside the threshold. "How was the meeting?"

The dark-haired man's expression changed. "Let's talk about that later."

She seemed confused by his change of attitude but she hid it well. Her tone remained light and cheerful. "Well, please hurry. We're going to have dinner soon."

Shigure nodded. He went inside the house that he owned. Sounds and shouts came from the living room. He saw his cousins arguing with each other as usual. With a grin, he ascended the stairs to change.

He was rather surprised to see another pair of cousins in his bedroom. A smile leapt up to his lips. Tohru-chan didn't mention we had guests, he thought.

"Are you playing without me again? Can join in?" Shigure asked slyly.

Ayame Sohma got up and gave him a tight hug. His straight snowy white hair flowed like water on his shoulders. Golden eyes twinkled mischievously. Shigure couldn't help but see similarities with the Snake. "You're so perverted, 'Gure!"

Hatori Sohma watched them hugging and teasing. He shook his head. They still acted like silly children even though they were already twenty-seven years old. He wondered if it was a side-effect of the curse. (He was the Dragon and he was as formal, restrained and majestic.)

"Akito talked to you, didn't he?" he asked in his straightforward manner.

Shigure and Ayame stopped horsing around. They looked serious. They sat down in front of the family doctor. "Yes. It doesn't sound good. He's planning something."

"He's always planning something," Ayame said lightly.

He was slightly worried about his younger brother and that was the reason why he was here. It would be better to hold a large family conference to discuss the newest development. He couldn't let Akito Sohma hurt any more people.

Though Akito bore the weight of the curse, they didn't want to live under his hand any longer.

"This is more serious," Shigure said. He exchanged glances with Hatori. The family doctor was also privy to many secrets. "It would affect us all."

"Well, bring it on!" said the tailor. "We don't thrive in dangers for nothing."

"You're a danger yourself." Hatori pointed out. Ayame reached out to hug him but he expertly pushed him away. "Let's talk about it after dinner."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Dinner's ready! Please come downstairs!" Tohru called cheerfully. They listened to her footsteps as it descended the stairs.

"She's not going to like this," Shigure muttered under his breath.

They stood up and left the bedroom. Lively conversation met their ears as they entered the dining room. Shigure opened the door to see seven cousins and Tohru seated around the dining table.

"Family conference, huh?" he said quietly as he took the place of honor at the head of the table. Despite living on Sohma property, he built this house. He was still the owner of the rowdy household.

Hatori and Ayame sat down as well. Yuki visibly recoiled when his elder brother reached forward to give him a hug. Hiro and Kisa leaped at the chance to ask for new stories. Haru kept Kyo, Momiji, Kagura and Tohru entertained with his newest adventure. It was not quite his idea of great dining companions but it was still great.

They ate the dinner that Tohru made. She was a great cook and the food was always superb. Tohru was also responsible for making every meal and cleaning up. It was part of their agreement.

Ever since they found her living on a tent in their land, they decided to let her in. She would stay with them and then earn her keep through work. They'll give her free food and board while she took care of household chores and errands. It was fair to both sides because Tohru never got hungry and their house never became filthy again.

She cleaned up with Kagura after dinner. They got along very well. Tohru got along with everybody; she never met anybody who didn't like her. The brown-haired girl wasn't the only person to find out about the secret but she was the first to keep it. She was also trustworthy; she kept their secret well.

"May I have your attention, please?" Shigure asked loudly. They quieted down. He looked at his cousins sternly. "Meeting is now in order."

"Shigure-san, what's this about?" Yuki asked. He was a dark-haired pale boy with effeminate features but possessed a regal bearing. Ayame's younger brother was the Mouse of the Chinese zodiac and the first of them all.

They looked curious. He was rarely serious. Most of the time, he was playful and humorous like his zodiac sign of the Dog. As a novelist, he treated life as a big party. Optimistic and funny, Shigure was like the big brother who never stopped teasing them all.

"Akito summoned me today," the black-haired man started "He claimed it was important. And it was."

"Well, what was it?" Kyo demanded, frustrated. The orange-haired young man was not a member of the Juunishi but he also was. He had the spirit of the Cat so he was almost always grouchy, hot-tempered and sociable. Though he claimed that he hated humans, he always jumped at the chance to be close to them.

Yuki and Tohru leaned forward. Everybody stared at him with their curiosity piqued.

"You're transferring schools," Shigure said gently "I had orders to put Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Hiro and Kisa into another school. It's for their education, he said. If we don't comply, the Juunishi will be punished severely for disobedience."

They gaped at him. Several seconds passed before Kyo reacted.

"What? That's _really_ important!" the orange-haired guy said sarcastically.

Yuki looked at Shigure directly. "Akito ordered us to change schools? What does he want to achieve with that? Kaibara High School was good enough. It's served the Sohma family for a long time."

"I didn't know you wanted to inherit my legacy!" Ayame said with misty eyes. His younger brother shuddered. He was the student body president on Kaibara High School in his time.

"Why'd he include us?" Hiro asked incredulously "We can't leave school right after the first week!"

Kisa and Momiji exchanged glances. Haru listened intently to the ongoing conversation. Kyo was bristling at the thought of having to endure another adjustment period. Tohru didn't say anything.

Shigure nodded his head gravely. "Akito was adamant. He said he wanted the best for the Juunishi."

"I didn't know he had our best interests at heart," Yuki said coldly.

"This is effective immediately. We can't disobey Akito if we don't want to be thrown out of the Sohma family," Shigure reminded them. "Have you forgotten how painful his punishments were?"

Nobody said anything.

The Sohma family had a great and terrible secret. For generations, their family had members that turned into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex. Boys turned to animals if hugged by girls and vice versa. Though they possessed such an unfortunate condition, their family prospered and advanced. They grew wealthy and influential but at a terrible price.

Ayame noticed Tohru's sad expression. He felt bad for the girl. Tohru was not a part of the Sohma family. She was informally adopted into their clan; she was loved and cherished by them. But that didn't account for anything. They were discussing family business and family secrets.

Poor girl, she's left out, he thought compassionately.

Yuki cleared his throat. "He wants us to change schools just like that?"

The novelist nodded gravely. "Akito mentioned something about training for future positions. I've checked the school earlier and it's an excellent institution. The place offered the best of everything to the students."

"Akito is willing to put us in a larger environment?" Hiro wanted to laugh. Kisa squeezed his hand. "Wasn't he possessive of us in the first place?"

"We're possessions, even things," Haru murmured slowly "for Akito."

"This is ridiculous," Kyo interjected.

"Uncle," Momiji chimed in "do we really have to?"

Shigure sighed. He really hated playing messenger of bad news. "Yes Momiji. We have to."

"Will Tohru-chan come with us? It's no fun without her," asked the blond boy. He hoped that she could.

An awkward pause followed.

Tohru bowed her head and bit her lip. They were transferring schools under Akito's orders. It was inevitable. They were forced to leave her. She can't blame them. She'll have to bear it with a smile.

"The school that Akito was talking about," Shigure started slowly "was a private school. I've read that it gives important to wealth and lineage…"

Things that I don't have, Tohru thought immediately.

"Children of the future leaders of the country are schooled there. You'll be rubbing shoulders with an elite society," the novelist continued softly "Akito wants you to do your best. He wants you to work for the family now."

"Then Tohru-chan can't come with us?" Momiji asked weakly. A nod answered him.

"Excuse me." Tohru said and got up. She headed for the kitchen without a second glance. Everyone stared after her. Yuki caught Shigure's eye and followed her to the yard. The rest of the family stared after them, more or less distressed. Even Kyou looked worried.

"I'm sure we can sneak her in," Shigure said thoughtfully. "She can apply for a scholarship. They grant one every year."

"But do we really have to go?" Hiro asked in a sulky tone.

"Yes," the novelist repeated. "Akito said so. I spent the whole day processing the whole thing. The sooner we can go there, the better. Don't you all want to get away from Akito?"

They stared at him, smiling.

"Where are we transferring?" Kagura asked, curious. She was a pretty brown-haired girl with the stubbornness of a pig. It was not her fault that she unconsciously channeled the stubbornness and volatile temper of her zodiac sign.

"Ouran High School," was the cheerful reply.

Hatori kept his expression neutral. He served Akito but he did not care. His loyalty was on his cousins. If it meant that they would grow up far and away from the cruel clan head, it was a good plan. It would be a wonderful plan.

He listened to their cheerful chatter and hopes and dreams. Deep inside, he hoped that everything will be all right.

oOoOoOo

The night was filled with immeasurable stars. Shigure's house was in the clearing inside the woods. They had to walk a bit to get to town but it was all right. It was better than to stay in the family compound with other members of their huge family.

Tohru hated this. She hated getting used to anything before it went away. Goodbye, always the goodbye, was left to her. Equilibrium meant a stable, balanced system. This delicate intricate routine that existed within the household was blown apart.

She trembled under the stars. With her back turned to the door, she didn't notice the arrival of the Prince.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked softly.

She hurriedly wiped away her tears. "I'll be fine. It just surprised me…"

They sat down on the long bench. He stared at her and wondered how they could leave her. She was an orphan. They knew that she had nobody else. As far as she was concerned, they were her family.

It would hurt her if they went away without her. No, he was wrong. It would destroy her.

"Scared?" he asked. This was when he wondered. They didn't talk so much or spend time a lot but they understood each other. He always got the feeling that he'd known her forever. When she looked at him with her dark blue eyes, he knew she saw him as Yuki, not as the Mouse or the Prince. All of his public identities were shed; all that was left was Yuki.

"Slightly," she answered with a hesitant smile. "Where would I go? You're my only family."

"You'll come with us," Yuki said firmly. His violet eyes were hard and unforgiving. Akito's opinion didn't matter. When push came to shove, he was more than willing to fight back. "I promise you."

Silence again.

"Thanks Yuki-kun," Tohru said quietly. She lifted her head up and smiled her true smile. A breeze passed and played with her long brown hair. Then he noticed the white ribbons dancing with the wind. A warm feeling crept up inside him. "I appreciate that."

"Shall we go back in?" he offered, polite as always.

"No, let's stay."

She surprised him by shyly covering his hand and looking away with heated cheeks. A smile from him told her that he was amused but flattered. The future might look unpredictable but that was all right because just as it was, the night was filled with immeasurable stars.

oOoOoOo

**A/N:** I started this many months ago. Given the editing and rewriting of some parts, it took a while but it's here! It's a crossover between _Fruits Basket_ and _Ouran_. There's slight OOC and AU but that's just fine.

Given my history of starting stories and then sporadically updating them, I'm going to point out that this will be continued sometime in the future. I won't abandon it. Because I too want to see how much fun we'd have at this.

Press the review and tell me what you think!


End file.
